You're All I Need
by Sm1l3n0wcrylat3r
Summary: Kyle is one step closer to the truth as he and Amanda start to get closer. What will happen when Amanda finds out the truth? What will happen to Kyle? KyleAmanda AndyJosh.
1. It Exists

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: **You're All I Need

**Summary: **Kyle is one step closer to the truth as he and Amanda start to get closer. What will happen when Amanda finds out the truth? What will happen to Kyle? Kyle/Amanda; Lori/Declan; Andy/Josh.

Chapter 1-It Exists

_Amanda was leaving the Trager's house but stopped when she saw Kyle. He smiled at her._

**Amanda: **"I was just returning a CD of Lori's. Did you have fun? Whatever you had to do."

**Kyle: **"I wish I could have gone to the concert with you" he said truthfully.

**Amanda: **"It's ok. I understand………Actually I don't understand, one minute you're thrilled to spend time with me and all excited to go to the concert and then you cancel without telling me why. You say it's important but you won't tell me why it's important………I know what's going on." she said with a hurt look on her face.

**Kyle: **"You do?"

_Kyle was shocked, he didn't know if he was ready to explain everything…..yet._

**Amanda: **"I rushed you into this. Admit it, now you're having doubts."

**Kyle: **"I do have doubts but….." he started to say but was cut off instantly.

**Amanda: **"Well fine if that's the way you feel then there is something I really need to tell you……" she said about ready to tell him about New York but stopped when Kyle interrupted her.

**Kyle: **"No!!…..Amanda I have doubts about everything in my life….except how I feel about you. I just…"

_Amanda smiles at him, he always said the right things. She leaned up and kissed him before he could continue the rest of his sentence._

**Kyle: **"What did you need to tell me?" he asked smiling at her as they pulled away from each other.

**Amanda: **"Not important." she shrugged knowing she belonged here with Kyle.

_They kissed again passionately, savoring the moment._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

_After found the picture in Baylin's box he was surprised and shocked. It looked like him and Jessie but he knew it was Adam and maybe a girlfriend of his. What could this mean? Was Jessi created like him?_

_He knew he had to talk to Jessi, even though he wanted to spend a lot of time with Amanda, he also wanted to find out more about his life._

_So far he knew Ballantine was connected to __Zzyzx. He found files of himself on Ballantine's computer and someone else, he thought that he was the last one but there was somebody else out there just like him and he knew it had something to do with Jessi._

_Just as he was about to call Declan and tell him about it, Nicole walked into his room holding some papers._

**Nicole: **" Kyle, are you busy? I need to talk to you about something."

**Kyle: **"No, what is it?" he asked worried.

**Nicole: **"I had another session with Jessi again yesterday and I was talking to her and she told me she was having visions. Then I told to draw it and oddly she draws just like you and the pictures look like yours and there is the same sign that I found on your drawings when you started to remember things." she said as she showed Kyle the drawings.

_Everything Kyle had suspected of Jessi was finally confirmed. 781228 was Jessi._

_Later on Kyle met Foss and explained everything to him and Declan. Declan at first was surprised to hear Jessi was just like Kyle except the female version._

**Foss: **"Kyle, it's time for you to get closer to Jessi and find out everything she knows."

_Kyle nodded in agreement. _

**AT NIGHT(KYLE LAYING IN HIS TUB)**

_**Kyle's POV:**_

_**I guess Rand's quote was somehow true, "Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists.. it is real.. it is possible.. it's yours."**_

_**I have everything I could want in my life, a family who loves me for me and a beautiful girlfriend. And I was also getting closer to the truth behind my life, the puzzle was almost complete.**_

**A/N: **Review please. More coming soon.


	2. I Promise You

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2-I Promise You

_**Kyle's POV:**_

_**Shakespeare once said, "There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves -- or lose the ventures before us."**_

_**I couldn't give up, I don't want to look back at my life in 30 years and ask myself, what if? I heard Amanda's heartbeat once again, I couldn't help but smile.**_

_Amanda walked in and saw Kyle getting out of his tub. She smiled at his weird expressions._

**Amanda: **"Morning Kyle." she said as she leaned up and gave him a little peck.

**Kyle: **"You know even one little kiss of yours always makes my day." he said smiling down at her as she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

**Amanda: **"Kyle………you always say the right things." she said looking down a little embarrassed.

**Kyle: **"When I'm with you I never have to think about what say……….because I already know and feel what I say." he said pulling her up for a kiss.

_Even though it was always Amanda initiating there kisses, this time Kyle did. He didn't want her to feel that he didn't care because he did……..he always did ever since the first time he met her._

**Kyle: **"Amanda I have to go do something with Declan. I'll call you later and we'll hang out." he lied.

**Amanda: **"Ok that's fine. Don't forget." she said unsure if he was lying.

**Kyle: **"I won't, don't worry." he smiled down at her and gave her one last kiss before he left.

**LORI'S ROOM**

_Amanda decided to hang out with Lori for awhile, at least until Kyle called._

**Lori: **"So how are things going with Kyle? How did he react when you told him about New York?" she asked sitting next to Amanda.

**Amanda: **"I didn't tell him."

**Lori: **"Why not?"

**Amanda: **"I don't want to go Lori. I want stay here with my friends and with Kyle. I don't think I could spend a semester away from him."

**Lori: **"Amanda, this is a great opportunity. And I'm pretty sure he'll wait for you. Trust me." she said reassuring her.

**Amanda: **"I don't know, there's just so many things I know he's hiding. If I leave now, will he ever tell me?"

**Lori: **"He's Kyle, at some point he'll tell you. Give him some time."

**Amanda: **"You're right."

**Lori: **"Listen, how about you cheer up and we go to the mall. Just us girls."

**Amanda: **"I'd like that."

**THE MALL**

_Kyle arrived at the mall, he was in the food court waiting to meet Jessi._

_He saw her and immediately went up to her._

**Jessi: **"Hi Kyle!"

**Kyle: **"Jessi, hey! Lets walk."

**Jessi: **"So what did you need to talk about with me?" she said smiling at him.

**Kyle: **"Remember when you told me about the visions you were having when we went to the woods?"

**Jessi: **"Yeah, why?"

**Kyle: **"Well I had similar ones. Jessi I think we we're created the same way." he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

**Jessi: **"Kyle what are you talking about?" she said looking confused as ever.

**MEANWHILE(LORI & AMANDA)**

_Lori and Amanda had arrived at the mall and were already shopping._

_As they were exiting a store Amanda saw something she never thought she would have seen. Kyle and Jessi talking. Kyle had his hand over Jessi's and there heads were so close to each other. Jessi kissed Kyle on the cheek._

_In a way she feared Jessi because she was afraid that Jessi would take Kyle away from her, she already had._

**Lori: **"Amanda, there must be a good explanation for this. Kyle's not like this at least I don't think." she said not sure of what she was saying.

**Amanda: **"I thought he was different. I guess I was wrong." she said angrily walking away.

**Lori: **"Amanda!!! Wait!!!"

_Lori decided to confront Kyle instead of going after Amanda._

**MEANWHILE(KYLE & JESSI)**

_**Kyle's POV:**_

_**As I was telling Jessi what I had known so far, she was surprised and shocked. She didn't know why she knew the things she knew. I told her about Foss and that she should go and see him. I gave her the address to the place.**_

**Jessi: **"I'll go and see him even though I still don't get what's going on."

**Kyle: **"Foss will help you understand everything. Trust me, he helped me too." he said smiling at her.

**Jessi: **"I'd trust with anything." she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_The kiss caught Kyle off guard. Even though he didn't like Jessi in that way, he still felt good that she trusted him that much._

**Lori: **"Kyle!! What are you doing?!" she yelled at him angrily.

**Kyle: **"Lori, what are you doing here?" he asked getting up.

**Lori: **"I was here shopping with Amanda but she left. She saw everything. How could you do that to her Kyle!"

**Kyle: **"Lori it's not what you think. I have to go find Amanda. Jessi remember what I told you." he left running.

_As Kyle left, Lori looked at Jessi angrily. She tried so hard to like her as a friend but she just couldn't._

**AMANDA'S HOUSE**

_As Kyle got to Amanda's house he wasn't sure how he was going to explain what he was doing with Jessi. But he had to._

_He knocked on the door and Amanda opened it. As soon as she saw him she shut the door. But he held it open with his hand._

**Kyle: **"Amanda just wait. It's not what you think."

**Amanda: **"What was it then Kyle! Ever since we went to the woods she's had her eye on you. She got you."

**Kyle: **"Amanda, you mean more to me then she does. I don't like her like that."

**Amanda: **"Kyle, I think we should take a break. We're not ready for this…….I'm not ready for us."

**Kyle: **"Amanda please, no. I………."

**Amanda: **"Listen I got into a school to study piano. It's in New York. I think I'm going to go. It's for a semester."

**Kyle: **"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

**Amanda: **"Because I already decided not to go. I didn't want to take the risk on our relationship. But now I don't know I think I should go."

**Kyle: **"Amanda, there is nothing going on between me and Jessi. I promise you." he said grabbing both her hands and not letting go.

**Amanda: **"Then what were you guys talking about?"

**Kyle: **"I can't tell you that. At least not yet." he said looking down.

**Amanda: **"You should be able to tell me anything. I know you're keeping so much from me and I want to know the truth. If you tell me we could get through it……together." she stepped up closer to him and looked into his eyes.

**Kyle: **"I…..It's just……………I have to go." he said running away.

**Amanda: **"Kyle!!! Wait!!" she tried to call after him but he was already gone.

_**Kyle's POV**_

_**I couldn't bring myself to tell Amanda the truth about me. I was afraid she would be scared and pull away from me. But in a way if I don't tell her she'll be more angry. My cell phone rang, it was Amanda. I didn't pick it up.**_

_**I heard voices and fast beating hearts and a lot of footsteps. I looked around and saw no one. I was in a alley and it was almost dark.**_

_**Out of nowhere men in black outfits attacked me and I struggled to break free but I couldn't. One a had needle in their hand right before he stabbed me with it, I saw some ones face before I was knocked out. It was Ballantine.**_


	3. Too Much Pain

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for the mix up in Chapter 2, I fixed it. A little bit of Jandy, more Jandy will be coming up!!

Chapter 3-Too Much Pain

_"Many people die with their music still IN them. Too often it is because they are always getting ready to live...Before they know it...time runs out."Oliver Wendell Holmes. _

_**Kyle's POV**_

_**I woke up, I was in a chair with something attached to me head. Where was I? What happened? Then I remembered, I was kidnapped. I looked around the big room it was empty and cold. There was a mirror across from me and I'd seen enough movies with Josh to know that there was people watching me, I just couldn't figure out who it was. I struggled to break free but I couldn't for some reason. Then I suddenly jolted when I heard the door knob turning………….it was Emily, Jessi's "sister." **_

**Kyle: **"What's going on?! Let me out!!" he struggled to break free once again.

**Emily: **"Just stay calm Kyle. We're just going to run some tests. I'm going to give you a shot, it might sting a little bit."

_As the needle pierced through his skin, Kyle started to feel weak. At that moment he felt so vulnerable. _

**Kyle: **"Ahhhh!!! My head, stop it!!! It hurts." he said as the pain increased.

_At that moment memories flashed before him……..the day he woke up with pink goo in the woods, the day he met Nicole and the Tragers, his long talks with Baylin and Foss._

_Kyle's body started to shake uncontrollably, the lights were flashing on and off, the building was shaking._

**Kyle: **"Ahh!!! Stop!!!!!!!!!!" he'd never yelled this loud.

**Emily: **"Ballantine!! Slow it down." she yelled into the mirror.

**Ballantine: **"No! You will continue as planned. The memory swipe is about to begin." he looked over at Taylor with an evil smile on his face.

**TRAGER'S HOUSE**

_It was early in the morning and there was still no sign of Kyle. All the Trager household were looking for him and the police too. He was no where to be found. They knew something was wrong because Kyle would have called. Lori called Amanda and told her everything. The doorbell rang._

**Lori: **"I got it, it's Amanda." she told her mother before she got her hopes up.

_Lori opened the door and immediately pulled Amanda in for a hug. Tears filled both of their eyes._

**Amanda: **"Oh Lori, this is all my fault." she said feeling so guilty.

**Lori: **"Amanda, no it's not. Kyle would never do something like this." she said as she gently pulled away from their embrace.

**Amanda: **"I just hope he's ok. Our last conversation didn't exactly end well. Hey wait did you guys talk to Jessi?"

**Lori: **"Yeah, the psycho doesn't know anything." Lori had so much hate towards her.

_They looked at each other with worried expressions._

_Josh was also worried but he didn't really show it. First worrying about Andy and now Kyle. He was hanging at Andy's to get his mind off things even though his family was mad at him for leaving them._

**Andy: **"Josh? Are you going to be ok? You haven't talked at all." she said looking at him worried.

**Josh: **"I'm not ok. First you and now Kyle. Who knows where he is, he could be dead! And you,……you have cancer….and who knows what's going to happen to you." he said standing up anger and sad at the same time.

**Andy: **"Don't talk like that Josh. Everything's going to be ok." she said soothingly and she pulled him in for a hug.

_Josh leaned in to her hug and smelled her scent and let her soothing words calm him down. He didn't' know what he would do without Andy._

**MADACORP**

_Emily went into the room where Ballantine and Taylor were. She was furious._

**Emily: **"Can you guys just take a break on him? He's going through enough!"

**Ballantine: **"Emily, we have to get the job done, there's no time for games. It is what it is."

**Emily: **"At least continue tomorrow. Please he's going through enough." she knew it would buy him more time.

**Taylor: **"Maybe she's right. We could do this tomorrow, nobody will find him."

**Ballantine: **"Fine! But it's going to happen tomorrow!" he said impatiently walking out of the room.

**TRAGER'S HOUSE**

_Declan came storming in, he saw Amanda and Lori sitting._

**Declan: **"I'm ready to tell you guys everything. I know where Kyle is and I need everyone's help to get him out of there fast!"

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, more coming up soon!!


End file.
